LSDAF: Never Be Mine
by micar
Summary: Summary: all were excited to here a news. As the new had been announced, everyone cheered. Someone was hurt & I need to find her. Even if it is the last thing I do. Even if it hurts.


Never be mine

Summary: all were excited to here a news. As the new had been announced, everyone cheered. Someone was hurt & I need to find her. Even if it is the last thing I do. Even if it hurts.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: hello, i am here with a new one-shot! well, this is my first time writing in this fandom and i hope i would do good. reviews may contain what you want, it depends on you. for starters, i would like to say sorry for the mistakes i have made in this story. it seems that there are some ooc-ness in here. well, that's all. hope to see a review! enjoy!

* * *

this is the day. All of us gathered at the Hall. Some of us were confused, thinking about the announcement to be told by Dante; some were curious, and some were happy. I just sighed. I ruffled my hair as I think. Who wouldn't? Not everyday would you see him this happy.

' how will ___she _react about this?' I thought.

Yes, I was just curious. He told me everything about it. Well, not all but I just knew about it. I looked around just to find her sitting silently. Just then, Dante went to the stage holding a microphone, smiling. I knew he was really happy about it. Who wouldn't. I looked around and saw them became quiet.

"Eveyone, I called you all here today for a special announcement. Today, we hope you could welcome them greatly. And Liberta is here with us to help us. This is just seen rarely, one or twice a month or even a year here in fairy tail and others." Dante said as he went to Liberta and whisphered ' good luck' and went down.

"Thank you, Dante." Liberta said as he smiled at him. Liberta smiled and walk near Lianna. Lianna stopped talking to Cana and looked at Liberta. Liberta grinned. All of them were really eager to know what would happen next. Liberta then grabbed Lianna's hand and looked at her, a smile never leaving his face.

"Lianna..." Liberta said, a little blushing.

"Y-yes?" Lianna answered looking at Liberta and then to their hands making her a little confused.

"I... I..." Liberta said.

"Just go on with it if you're a man!" Pace shouted. Liberta took a deep breath then grinned.

"Lianna, i've been wanting to say this to you. I like you ever since. And when you left, it broke me. remember those times, in the docks, where we usually stayed. I've been waiting there. What I meant to say was..." he smiled. " Lianna, I really like you. Would you go out with me?"

Libert looked at Lianna. All of them were silent eager to know what Lianna would answer. Lissana was shocked. Moments later, she smiled.

"Yes, Liberta. I wouls love to." and all cheered. I looked around and I saw her face. It was shadowed by her bangs. And I knew, she was sad. Really sad. Later on, she stormed out of the hall earning some confused look on the others. I looked at the two and saw them worried. I sighed. I then went to Natsu and patted him on the shoulders.

"Don't worry, Liberta. You should be happy. I would go and find her." I said. I then saw him smile. He smiled and mouthed.

"Go. When you bring her back, make sure she is happy." I just nodded not even knowing whether or not what he meant had another meaning. I then went out of the hall and looked for her.

I searched and searched. I went to her room, her favorite bookstore, favorite restaurant, and other places I think she goes, but I didn't find her. How come she dissapeared quickly after the short minutes she left the mansion. I then thought more of where she would go. An hour passed, and I saw her, in a bench below the azola tree at the park. I went to her.

"Fel..." I said. I saw her startled and looked at me, her eyes with tears threatening to fall.

"Nova..." her voice cracked a bit.

I then sat down beside her. I looked t her again. I felt hurt.

"you know, I have been a fool, Nova. I have loved him even though I knew he wouldn't love me back. And Lianna, she was also my best friend. And I can't bring myself to hate her, and I also can't bare to see her hurt. Nova, why? Why is life so cruel? I've always been hurt. And now, that I thought I have loved someone who would love me for who I am, I thought wrong." I looked at Fel and saw her about to cry.

How come I haven't even noticed this before? I was really stupid. I always play dumb when I saw her with him. Thinking all about it made me cleched my chest. Is this what they call hurt? Is this what she feels right now? It hurts. I looked at her again. I couldn't take it anymore. The next thing I did was to pull her near me, where her face was against my chest. I didn't matter. I saw her eyes widened and clutched my shirt. (I didn't have the motivation to do it anyway)

"N-Nova W-Wha-..." I cut her of as I looked at her.

"Cry it out. I mean, cry out all you want, I will be here. If you want to cry your eyes and heart out, I don't mind. I know you feel hurt, and I wanted to at least lessen it a bit." I smiled at her ans she merely smiled. And she ocouldn't take it anymore. She cried. She cried a lot at that evening. I didn't move. I just scribbled on a piece of paper and let a bird take it to the mansion.

the text says:

"i found Fel. You don't need to find her. She's already asleep. I found her in a bar drinking."

I know I had to do it. I know everyone would worry. The crying then stopped and saw her asleep in my arms. I gently carried her, not waking her up and I walked her home to her room silently.. as I reached the room, I gently laid her down her bed. I rested her on her bed. She was so peaceful. She looked like a child and an angel at the same time. I smiled. I then caressed her cheek. She moved a little. I chuckled. Even in that situation, I knew she was hurt. I wonder? If she loved someone else, would she also feel then? If it was other than him? There. It struck me again. This stinging sensation is coming back again. It hurts. Why? no. I shouldn't... no, i'm in love with her. I then sat at the edge og the bed and started stroking her hair. I saw her smile. I smiled back at her. But then, it dropped and my eyes widened as I heard her murmur.

"L-Liberta..." and even with that I knew it. She's still in love with him. And I couldn't change that. I'll still wait. I know someday... it will change. I smiled bitterly. I went near her and wisphered to her ear.

"Libert has someone else..." I smiled bitterly again. "You need to move on..." I then saw her shift. But, I need to say it. I then kissed her forehead before I continued. "Even if you won't love me back, I shall wait for you... because I love you, Fel. But I cannot do that now... because for now... you can never be mine." I looked at her once again before I exited the room.

- END -


End file.
